A Meeting with an Unknown Uncle
by chocoluvr
Summary: After a broomstick accident, Victoire wakes up to find herself in the same house with her Uncle Fred. She even gets to meet her best friend's Teddy's parents. They help her to realize how much her parents would miss her if she was gone forever.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

On one bright May afternoon, six year old Victoire was at her grandparent's house to have some time to play in their huge backyard

On one bright May afternoon, six year old Victoire was at her grandparent's house to have some time to play in their huge backyard. She was excited since her Uncle Harry would probably bring his godson, Teddy with him which would give her a playmate around her age, since she was being tired of being around babies, ever since her sister Chantel was born. She knew that Teddy didn't like having James around either, but ever since he was born it seemed that everyone wanted to tell Harry how cute he was. Of course Teddy was so lucky he didn't have to live with James, like she had to live with Chantel. Though Teddy did once confide in her that he was afraid that once James was born that her Uncle Harry wouldn't want to spend as much time with him like he did in the past. As far as she knew Uncle Harry still spent quite a bit of time with Teddy, plus he went to London about once a week to talk to someone about his parents being dead. When Teddy arrived with her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny she immediately ran to greet him.

"Guess what I found out," Victoire greeted her friend, hoping that he wouldn't guess so that she could tell him her little secret.

Teddy thought about this for a few minutes and then answered her, "I don't know what, did you finally figure out how to open up the broomstick shed," Teddy answered her. "Yes, plus I also knicked Gramps wand when he wasn't looking and now we can take off the security charms off of the big brooms, and we can go flying on our own as high as we want to," Victoire informed him sounding proud of herself opening up the broom cupboard.

"Cool, you don't think that we'll get caught do you?" Teddy asked sounding concerned. "No, besides granddad found some new muggle invention that he's playing with in his shed and grandma is at work right now. Besides the rest of the grownups are talking and probably caring more about the babies than us , I'm sure that they wouldn't notice if we were gone for a few minutes," Victoire reassured Teddy.

"Okay, I'm sure that they wouldn't notice me anyway since they have their real son now, not just a godson," Teddy answered her sounding convinced.

Victoire ignored the last part and led him to the broom shed where they got two adult sized brooms and Victoire pointed the wand that she had nicked from her granddad to undo the security charms on them. The two of them hopped on and enjoyed flying higher than they were ever allowed to go, without a grownup present. The two of them were excited that they started trying to race each other in the air, until Victoire immediately lost her balance and fell from her broomstick straight to the ground. Teddy was scared for his friend that he immediately went down to try to save her, when that didn't work he went to see if she was still alive. When he saw that she was still breathing he was relieved, but he tried to wake up his friend. When she wouldn't wake up after he repeatedly shouted her name, he went back to her grandad's shed since that was closer to where they were.

"Mr. Weasely , I think that something is wrong with Victoire she's on the ground and not moving at all. She's still breathing though, so she's not dead," Teddy told him, but tried to reassure him.

He immediately let Teddy show him where Victoire was laying on the ground, where he immediately saw how serious her condition was but didn't want to worry Teddy.

"I'm going to go ahead and take her to St. Mungo's you better go inside and let everyone else know where we're going," Arthur told Teddy while he held Victoire in his arms right before he apparated with her to St. Mungo's hoping that his grandbaby would be able to recover from this knowing that everyone would be heartbroken if anything did happen to her.

* * *

When Victoire woke up, she was shocked to be in a small house with a red headed man looking over her. She thought that her Uncle George was working in his shop this afternoon so she wondered what he was doing here for and besides this didn't look like any house that she knew anyway.

"I thought that you had to work today, Uncle George what are you doing here and where am I, the last thing that I remember is falling off my broom," Victoire told the man standing over her who paled at the mention of George's name not knowing how to break the news to her.

"I'm not your Uncle George, I'm your Uncle Fred. It looks like you're a temporary guest here with me in heaven," Fred told her.

Victoire looked straight up and asked, "Do you know how long I'm going to be here and are Teddy's parents here too. Am I dead, though I'm sure that my parents are probably happy that I'm gone since they've got Chantel to fuss over anyway," Victoire asked her uncle.

"I don't know the answer to that question and if you mean Teddy Lupin then his parents are here. They'll probably be here shortly and I'm sure that your parents are worried sick about you no matter if you got a new baby sister. I've had both a baby brother and sister and my parents still loved me no matter how many kids they had. Besides my parents, your grandparents were upset at my funeral when I died. I can show you how upset they are, since sometimes I look to see how you're doing from time to time, so I know who you are and Chantel is also," Fred answered her hoping to convince her that her parents would miss her if she stayed with him forever.

"No they wouldn't I'm sure that they're glad that I'm here with you anyway."

"I don't think so, besides I can go ahead and show you what your parents are doing right now, I don't think that they're throwing a party or anything," Fred told his niece while fiddling with a box that looked like a television set in his living room.

As soon as he found what he was looking for he showed it to Victoire to prove to her that her parents would be upset if anything would ever happen to her. When he found it, he showed Victoire her parents sitting in St. Mungo's looking very upset, where her grandfather was supporting them.

* * *

"I don't know what we'll do if anything happens to Victoire," Fleur told her father in-law while they were waiting for news about Victoire in the waiting room trying to keep her composure.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine," Bill said trying to reassure his wife, though he wasn't too sure if Victoire would be fine or not. A few minutes later, a female Healer came into the waiting room to give them news about Victorie.

"Right now, she's in a comatose state with quite a bit of swelling in her brain and right now we are waiting to see when the swelling will go down. Right now the next 72 hours will be critical to see if the swelling will go down any, we aren't going to transfer her to the muggle hospital for surgery to reduce the swelling. We will if it doesn't go down within the next 72 hours. We have given her the Draught of the Living Draught to prevent her from having seizures, she had a seizure after she was brought in here. We've also placed charms around her to monitor her heart rate, breathing and cranial pressure," Healer Stephens told the three of them.

"When can we see her?" Fleur asked sounding frantic.

"Right now, I can go ahead and show her to the ward where she is at right now. Nurse Weasley is with her right now," the Healer answered her sounding sympathetic.

"I'll go ahead and let the others know about her condition since they'll want to visit her too. Do you want me to let your parents know too?" Arthur asked Fleur.

"No, I'll let them know myself, since they don't understand a lot of English."

* * *

"Yeah that looks like your parents are happy with you being here," Fred told his niece sarcastically as he turned the television off.

"I'm sure that they're waiting to see if they're going to have Chantal to themselves." "Well right now it looks like you're going to be here for a while, so I'll show you to the guest room then," Fred told her while leading her to the guest bedroom.

While Victoire was getting settled in her Uncle Fred's house, the doorbell rang and when she saw who answered the door it was a couple that she had only seen in pictures in Teddy's house.

She approached the newcomers shyly when her Uncle Fred introduced them, "This is Mr. Lupin and his wife, and they're Teddy's parents. I'm sure that they would love for you to tell them what Teddy's been up to so far," Fred introduced Teddy's parents to Victoire. "I'm glad to meet you, wait until I tell Teddy that I found his parents so he doesn't have to go to that camp this summer," Victoire told the Teddy's parents.

"What camp do you not want him to go to? Why can't you go?" Remus asked Victoire not sure that he wanted to hear the answer.

"He has to go to some stupid camp for other kids who've lost loved ones. I even asked my parents if we lost Chantal, my baby sister if I could come to. My parents tried to explain to me why they wouldn't want to lose Chantal, but then I wouldn't mind losing her then mum and dad could give me the attention that they're giving to her. Teddy and I got caught trying to find werewolves on a full moon night and my parents were upset for some reason, but Teddy would be happy if we found his dad. Teddy told me that at least I get to live with Chantal, he's afraid that Uncle Harry wouldn't want to spend any time with him anymore since he has his own kid to play with. After that incident Teddy got sent to London once a week to talk to someone about losing his parents, of course I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if Uncle Harry lost James. Of course if I went back, then why can't either of you go back?"

"Honey, I don't think that you understand that we're here forever, because we died. You're only going to be here for a short time, hopefully since you're only in a coma not dead. Once you're dead you can't go back, of course the choice for you to stay or to go is up to you. If you stay here, you'll miss out on a lot of things like being with your mum and dad, getting to see your little sister grow up and even going away to Hogwarts," Fred tried to explain why Teddy's parents can't just come and see him, while Victoire didn't notice her friend's parents trying to keep from crying over missing their son's life and that news that he missed them.

"When will I get to go back home then?" Victoire asked.

"Its up to you, when you're ready to return but it will be for a few days yet," Fred answered her.

"Its been nice meeting you, but I want to go home now," Victoire demanded.

"Honey you can't go home right now, but you'll get to go home as soon as you're ready to go home. How does that sound?" Fred tried to reason with his niece.

"I guess I'm going to stay here then. Will I wind up like some of the campers in Uncle Harry's camp that I've met over various summers? I would hate it if I couldn't be able to fly again or be able to know who my parents are," Victoire asked sounding worried.

"I don't know the answer to that one," Fred answered her wondering what kind of camp Harry would even open up.

"What kind of camp are you talking about? Is this the same type of camp that Teddy goes to?" Remus asked sounding interested in what Harry was doing right now.

"No, it's a different camp I've gone there as a guest before. They have all sorts of kids there with some of them in wheelchairs and can't even speak on their own. Uncle Harry is running it with one of his friends and he told me that I need to learn how to act around disabled people, since they weren't treated very nicely before. Teddy is going to a camp for those who've lost someone and he's my best friend, I miss him already. He must be worried about me," Victoire answered him.

"I'm sure that he does, but you'll be able to see him soon enough when you're ready to go back. Besides you're too young to stay here with us, even though we do have some children here that have died tragically," Tonks reassured the young girl.

"Are you sure that I'll be able to go back. I'll hate to make my mummy and daddy sad? Where are the other children who live here anyway?" Victoire asked sounding curious in discovering how long she was going to be away from her mum and dad.

"We don't know when you'll be ready to leave, and I think that there's a child your age just a couple of doors down from us. He's only here with his mother since his father is still living," Remus answered the young Weasley.

"I hope that he likes me then. When will I get to meet him?" Victoire asked sounding excited at the prospect at meeting another child her own age even if it was a boy.

The rest of the week was spent playing with young Brandon the child from down the street and getting to know her Uncle Fred and Teddy's parents better. At the end of the week, Fred took Victoire aside and let her know that she was ready to go.

"So soon, but I was just having fun getting to meet everyone here. Do I have to go back now?" Victoire asked her uncle hoping that she would get to stay here.

"No, but the longer that you wait the worse it would be when you get back. Besides I'm sure that your parents and everyone else will love to see you again. I know that when I died my family would have loved it if I were able to come back to them," Fred tried to reason with her.

"Will I be able to come back here and see you again?" Victoire asked.

"Hopefully not for a long time, but if you try to come back here on your own you wouldn't be coming here. You would be going to a far worse place, and if you want to know what its really like, then ask your Uncle George," Fred answered her.

"I guess I better go back now then, since I like being here but I still miss my mum and dad. Bye Uncle Fred and can you tell Teddy's parents goodbye for me too."

* * *

A few minutes later, Victoire opened up her eyes and saw her mum right beside her bed, when she saw that Vicotoire was awake she instantly hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're back I can't wait to tell everyone that you're awake. Everyone's been missing you, but let me go and get one of the nurses first," Fleur told her daughter who immediately returned the hug back to her mother.

"I love you so much and I missed everyone while I was gone, even Chantal," Victoire told her mum right before she ran out of the room to alert the nurses that Victoire was awake.

A few minutes later one of the nurses came into her room and when she saw that she was awake ran to alert the Healer specialist on call. During this time, Fleur had alerted most of the family about Victoire waking up and they arrived at hospital around the same time that Healer Audrey Stephens came into the room, followed by her Uncle Percy.

"I need to examine her for a few minutes alone, but you'll be able to visit with her once I'm done," Healer Stephens told her family.

A few minutes later Healer Stephens came out and met with Victoire's family.

"She's fine, there doesn't appear to be any lasting damage. The only thing though is that she doesn't remember what happened right before she came in here, but hopefully over time she'll remember. This type of amnesia is used as a defensive device, but I'll still like her to stay here overnight to make sure that she doesn't relapse back into a coma."

Everyone was relieved at that news that Victoire had made a full recovery and went back into her hospital room to greet the little girl. During this time Harry had shown up with his godson Teddy who ran straight into the room that she was staying at.

"I'm so glad that you're not dead, I would miss you worse than what I miss mum and dad."

"I'm glad not to be dead either, but I did see your parents while I was gone and Uncle Fred too. Your parents miss you very much and they watch over you all of the time."

Everyone looked surprised at the fact that Victoire had actually got to meet her Uncle Fred and Teddy's parents, suddenly realizing how close they came to losing her. Teddy looked up at his grandmother, "No fair, I want to see them to. Can you tell me how to see them just for a little while?"

"No, besides you can't just pop over there and visit like you do with me, right Uncle George," Victoire looking at her friend while all of the grownups wondered if she even knew about her Uncle George's suicide attempt eight years ago. Teddy of course wasn't paying attention to the adults, he was only satisfied at the fact that his parents cared for him enough to witness his life from above.

Victoire turned to her Uncle George "You do know that Uncle Fred watches over you all of the time and he even showed mum and dad when I was first brought in here. He even can't wait to meet you guys, but he wants you to live your lives first. He's even proud of grandma for becoming a nurse,"

The grownups just nodded at this, not noticing that Victoire was rubbing her eyes and fighting to stay awake. Fleur noticed this and tried to get everyone else of the room, except for her and Bill.

"Honey, its okay to take a nap if you're tired, I'm sure that the nurses and Healers will come back in here to keep an eye on you. I'm sure that you must be tired from the week that you had," Fleur told her daughter.

"I don't want to miss anything," Victoire protested while letting out a big yawn. "That's okay if you want me to stay here with you I will," Fleur reassured her daughter.

Fleur stayed by Victoire's bedside until she fell asleep and then she fell asleep on the cot next to her daughter's bed. Bill then snuck out to head over to Harry's and Ginny's London townhome to catch on his sleep that he had missed the previous week while worrying about Victoire, while they watched Chantal for him and Fleur.

About a couple of hours later, after Victoire's nap Healer Stephens came into her room. "Well, it looks like you're a very lucky girl and you'll be able to go home tomorrow aren't you excited?"

"I get to go home tomorrow, I can't wait until Teddy hears about this," Victoire answered her trying to think of all of the adventures that the two of them could have at her grandparent's house while Fleur looked pleased at her daughter's reaction.

"I know, your Uncle Percy invited me for lunch at your grandparents' house tomorrow so I'll be able to see how you're doing, plus help to keep you out of trouble," Healer Stephens informed her while Victoire looked disappointed since she probably wouldn't be able to get by with anything with a Healer around.

Not noticing how disappointed Victoire looked she told her, "I believe that it's now storytime in the children's area and you can go over there if you want to. One of the nurses can show you the way."

A few minutes later, Victoire found the way to the children's play area where she saw her grandmother sitting in a chair reading a book to the children who were well enough to come to the play area.


End file.
